One, Two
by ChaosEmperorNex
Summary: Utilizing a Garganta is a little riskier that most Hollows would have you believe. Especially since there's a dimension hopping mage out there. Unfortunately, the Sexta Espada finds out the hard way as he's stuck in a blue world where he has to struggle through armies to rise to the top of the mountain. But hey, why settle for King? Why not be an Emperor?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this months ago, I just wish I had the time to actually devote myself to it. Instead I'm just going to upload the first chapter as a one-shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh fuck me." He groaned as his head pounded with a vicious throbbing and his eyes fluttered open.

The last thing he remembered was being hit with a cheap-shot from that fucker Nnoitra after fighting the Kurosaki kid. He blinked hard several times to get rid of the daze in his eyes and shifted uncomfortably as something hard pressed against his back.

As clarity came over his vision, his battle senses overtook him in the new, unfamiliar environment. His eyes did a quick sweep and he took in everything within his line of sight. A small wooden room, most likely a storage supply judging by the various crates and barrels, and two burly human males.

His gaze zeroed in on the two. The two of them weren't the most pleasant looking representatives of their species. But then again, Grimmjow always thought of humans as nothing more than food covered in fleshy shit.

They must have heard his earlier groan and trudged over towards him. One with a wicked grin, the other looking down at him in a mixture of sympathy and pity. Grimmjow nearly growled. He did _not_ like being pitied.

"Well, well," The grinning one said. "Looks like our little fish woke up."

He made an attempt to stand up but found his movements impeded. He looked down in confusion, only to be surprised that his arms were bound in thick rope. He cast a glance over his shoulder to find the ropes going around him and over a thick barrel of some rather respectable weight.

"Should curse your stars, mate." Grimmjow looked back towards the two humans. This time, it was the one with the sad look on his face that spoke. "You were adrift out at sea only to be picked by our crew. Not the best bit o'luck."

"Hmph," The one with the scathing grin scoffed. "Consider yourself drafted onto Captain Alvida's ship."

' _Ship?'_ His brows furrowed in confusion.

There was no water in Hueco Mundo, ergo no such things as ships. Although, it did explain the strange way the floor seemed to roll. Which also meant that he must be in the human world. Granted, now that he thought about it, was a given with the humans in front of him and everything.

' _Right, well, first things first.'_

He flexed his shoulders and the thickly woven ropes around him tore like papier-mâché. As he stood up, Grimmjow stretched his rather sore back and rolled his stiff neck. Feeling the soothing cracks in his back, he mildly noted how the humans were staring at him wide eyed with their mouths hanging to the floor.

He blinked at that. Were humans always anatomically capable of unhinging their jaws that wide?

Like most things, he decided to shrug it off and moved towards the door. However, as soon as he took a single step, both of the heavily muscled (and now that he was near them, quite smelly) men drew crude knives at him in a threatening manner.

As if mere humans could harm him.

He rolled his eyes at the idiocy of their actions but stopped half way through the motion when his eyes snapped towards the blue hilted sword with a jagged S shaped guard on the formerly ginning man's waist.

"Oi asshat," His eyes narrowed as they stayed transfixed on the all too familiar blade. "That's _my_ sword."

The two exchanged a look before their faces set in grim determination and they lunged at him with their knives.

Ten seconds later, he was slipping Pantera back into its traditional place in the loop of his belt while the heavily bruised and bloodied bodies twitched and groaned in agony.

However, as he fixed Pantera into place, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Holy shit," He breathed as his hand fell down to his abdomen. "Where the fuck is my _hole_!"

And indeed, the hole that was found somewhere on all Hollow kind, had utterly vanished. Leaving only smooth and hard abdominals in its place. Grimmjow began patting his body down and checked himself over wildly, entirely panicking that his hole had moved somewhere else.

His alarm only increased as his hands padded his face and found that the fragment of his hollow mask was missing as well. "The _fuck_ is going on with this shit?!"

He kept inspecting himself over and over to make sure no other part of his anatomy had suddenly changed. Arms, check. Hands, check. Legs, check. Feet, check. Eyes, nose, ears? Check, check and check. Dick…?

He copped a feel and let out a sigh of immense relief.

 _Check._

Everything else seemed to be the same. He still had the scar from Kurosaki and his Espada uniform was still in place. So that left the question…what the frick happened!?

After a few moments of wondering what the hell was going on, his impatience got the better of him and he stormed off. He could feel several people through his Pesquisa slightly above him. However, just as he approached the door, he absently noted a small wooden sign hanging from a single nail on the door.

It read:

 _ **Hope you enjoy this as much as I will!**_

 _ **-Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**_

He held the crude sign in his sight for a brief moment of confusion before muttering a small complaint about the stupidity of humans.

Then he kicked down the door.

* * *

It barely took him a minute to navigate through the ship and find himself on the deck. There was some sort of event going on as all the men on board were standing in a large circle.

"Who's the most beautiful woman on the seas!?" A disturbingly deep feminine voice cried out.

"You are, Captain Alvida," Every single man in front of him yelled.

Rather curious as to what was happening, Grimmjow walked forward with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his white hakama. As he got closer, the wall of sailors blocked his view so he did the most logical thing that came to mind.

His foot lashed out and hit the nearest person.

This caused said person to fall forward into several of his contemporaries and sent them all sprawling to the floor. There were more than a few cries of pain as he deftly walked on the fallen sailors to the center of the circle.

He briefly observed how every single eye had fallen on him, but his own attention was fixed on the three figures standing at the center of the gathering.

One was a short boy with an ugly bowl cut hair, thick round glasses and a face still fresh with baby fat on the cheeks. The second was a slightly taller boy with a shock of black hair hidden under a straw hat and a dull red vest and jeans rolled up to his knees. When Grimmjow's unimpressed regard turned towards the third member of the party, only years of battle honed instincts kept him from recoiling.

"Holy shit," he muttered in mild horror.

He wasn't young by any standard of the word. Becoming a Hollow, turning into a Gillian, evolving into and surviving as an Adjuchas was a _centuries_ long process. And in that time, Grimmjow had seen some downright awful and nasty sights. Hollows were _far_ from being the most aesthetically pleasing creatures in the world.

But _this_ …?!

Copious amounts of flailing blubber stuffed away behind clothing that was way, _way_ too tight…made for a damn repulsive sight.

Grimmjow's mouth twisted sourly as he felt bile creeping up his throat.

Before he could say or do anything, the kid with the straw-hat spoke up excitedly. "Hey! You're the guy that was napping away in the cabin!"

Distaste still plainly etched on his face, Grimmjow turned towards the kid and gave him a flat stare.

"Uhh Luffy-san," The pink hair kid softly intoned, though not soft enough to escape Grimmjow's enhanced hearing. "He doesn't look too friendly."

Grimmjow grunted. Give the little fucker a cookie.

"Ah, you're the ruffian my boys fished outta the water." He tried to ignore the massive human's voice as it grated on his ears. "You should be on your knees, thanking me! Because I'm the most beautiful woman sailing the oceans! Ain't that right boys!"

"Yes Captain Alvida!" Came the unanimous reply of all the men.

A snide remark on the tip of his tongue, Grimmjow was beat to the punch by the kid with the straw-hat…what the pink haired brat call him…oh right, Luffy.

"You ain't no lady!" Luffy pointed his finger at Alvida accusingly.

He snorted in amusement as the all the fat on the woman, and Soul King's left nut did he use that term loosely, jiggled as her eyes widened in fury.

"What did you say," She grounded out as in seething rage.

"He said you're a fat fuck that looks like something you'd point and laugh at during a trip to the zoo." Grimmjow drawled out with a dry stare.

There was moment of terrible silence as every human, besides the Luffy kid, stared in shock with their jaws on the floor. _Seriously_ …since when could humans _do_ that?

"Y-Y-Y… _how dare you_!" Alvida screeched as several veins popped violently across her forehead. A feat which impressed him considering how many layers of fat those blood vessels had to crawl through.

He took a hand out of his pocket and strolled towards Alvida while flexing his fingers menacingly. "Generally I'd kill you on principle but, on the off chance you become a Hollow and I have to end up dealing with you on the other side as well…I think I'll just send you flying."

"I"LL KILL YOU!" She roared and Grimmjow hastily stepped to the side to avoid the flying spittle.

Through the corner of his eyes, his eyes caught her pull a massive metal club fitted with spikes from behind her. She raised it high and, he idly heard the two boys cry out, swung it down on his head.

As his hair flattened over his eyes and he felt the equivalent of a raindrop falling on him, the sound of metal shattering against his Hierro filled his ears. Through the lines of his blue hair, he caught sight of shrapnel flying in all directions.

Letting out a sigh, he ran both hands through his hair, picking out bits of iron and righting his blue locks back up. His mouth set in a thin line, he cast a quick glace around the deck of the ship and inwardly chuckled at the sight of fear and astonishment. A crazed grin widely split his lips as he turned towards Alvida.

Quivering in terror, she back tracked and tried to speak up but her words were caught in her throat, choked down in her own fear.

A single hand rose in front of her face and slowly curled into a fist, finger by finger. "Piss off."

He lashed out, connecting with the layers beneath her chin and launched her clear into the sky.

Grimmjow shadowed his eyes with his hand and sent a glance skyward. There was a twinkle in the distant horizon that quickly vanished, leaving a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"COOOOL!"

He blinked in surprise as the black haired kid deposited himself right before him, placed his hands on his shoulders and stared with stars in his eyes… _literal_ stars in his eyes.

"That was awesome!" Luffy yelled right into his face. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you join my crew?!"

His mouth fell slightly agape before it formed into an annoyed scowl. He put a hand to Luffy's chest and pushed. "Back off, brat."

He wasn't surprised when Luffy landed on his feet few meters away. He _was_ surprised when the boy's hands remained on his person and arms stretched to an impossible length. In a slight daze, Grimmjow brushed the hands of his shoulders and watched them snap back to the sides of the straw-hat wearing teen.

"How the _fuck_ did you do that?" He asked with slight wonder.

"Shishishsi." Luffy rubbed a finger under his nose. "I'm a rubber man!"

"Right." Grimmjow slowly intoned. "I'm leaving now."

He reached out with his spiritual energy and used it to twist the fabric of space of with a snap of his fingers.

A second passed.

Then another.

On the third, he looked around in confusion wondering if the Garganta had opened somewhere behind him. He frowned heavily when he couldn't see any sign of the dimensional portal. Bringing forth his power once more, he tried to open the door to Hueco Mundo once more.

He scantily heard the cry of, "Marines!"

Although, he paid it no attention as he was entirely absorbed with the failure of the Garganta to appear.

He snapped his fingers several more times, each time nothing happening. His frown became a glower as his frustration continued to mount. Garganta was the only possible way to enter Hueco Mundo. Admittedly it could also be used to enter any other dimension. Be it the Human World, Soul Society itself or even a Valley of Screams. The only place he knew that couldn't be accessed via Garganta was the Soul King's palace.

Well, that and Hell. But who on Earth would be stupid enough to try and go there?

Continuing with his futile attempt, Grimmjow idly took a step back and narrowly avoided a cannonball he sensed through his Pesquisa. He gave no notice of the various screaming men running about attempting to return fire at the attacking ship.

As Grimmjow mulled over his inability to use an instinctual Hollow power, his hand rested upon the former place of his Hollow hole. Could the fact that he no longer had his hole, or mask fragment for that matter, have affected the way his powers work?

His other hand drifted to the hilt of Pantera and his grip on the blade became white knuckle tight. What other powers did he mange to lose in the sudden change? He obviously still had his abilities of Pesquisa and Hierro.

He lifted his eyes and looked past the several flailing sailors scurrying about and searched the sea horizon. Eventually his gaze fell upon a ship not too far away.

Shifting his weight onto the other foot, Grimmjow raised an arm and held out a clawed hand towards the ship. He felt his reiatsu rush forward in a torrent of power and coalesce in his palm in a red glow. His teeth flashed in a primal twist as the cero ripped forward with an unholy sound.

The whole ship rocked from the force of the release as the world was tinted in a dark glow and the beam of crimson devastation tore a trench in the sea and punched right through the Marine ship. As the color of the environment regained normalcy and the cero died away, there was a dreaded moment of stillness before the opposing ship erupted into a pillar of flame.

Water crashed over the edges of Alvida's ship from the force of the explosion.

"Well." His vicious grin remaining in place. "Guess it's not all that bad."

* * *

After the pirate crew fell to their knees in near worship (and hadn't that been a surprise, finding himself on a pirate ship of all things) Grimmjow set about ordering the crew round. The first thing he set about obtaining was information. He needed to know where the fuck he ended up in the human world.

When one of the idiots told him, 'East Blue' Grimmjow threw a mild rant about not knowing where the hell that was. One of the crew had produced a global map and Grimmjow had felt the world spin the moment he laid his eyes on it.

He had taken one glance at the map and raised his eyes back to the man who handed it to him. "Oi meatbag," He growled with a dangerous edge. "Do I look like someone to fuck around with?"

"N-no sir," The man stuttered as a fine layer of sweat caked his brow and the rest of the crew slowly backed away.

"Then tell me meatbag, just what the fuck is this shitty thing supposed to be?" The glint in his eyes taking a lethal polish.

"It's a m-map of the world, s-sir," The man's knees began to buckle under the weight of Grimmjow's stare. A stare which continued to bore into him for several moments.

Grimmjow drew back slightly and sent an appraising glare. "You're not shitting with me, are you?"

"N-n-no, s-sir," The man shook his head vigorously.

If there was one thing Grimmjow knew about weaklings, it was that they tended to spill everything when their lives were on the line.

He snapped his eyes towards another crew member who immediately flinched as his eyes locked with his. "You! Get your ass over here!" The man's pallor fell to the point of being alabaster white. "Show me where we are on this map."

The man's hand trembled uncontrollably as it approached the map in Grimmjow's hands. "Right h-here, sir. I-In the middle o-of the East B-Blue."

He looked long and hard at the place where the man was pointing at and then let his eyes fall to his hand. His mind went momentarily blank as an epiphany killed every possible reasoning of why the map was so different compared to the human world _he_ knew of.

Garganta: a tear in reality used by Hollows to travel to other _dimensions_.

"Oh fuck me sideways," He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no possible way he could be _this_ unlucky. Somehow, he had managed to fall into an entirely separate dimension. One, which was so far removed from Hueco Mundo, that a Garganta couldn't be opened from this side.

It was in that moment, in which Grimmjow understood the severity of his situation that he nearly flew into a state of rampage. It was the knowledge that he was stranded in the middle of the ocean with no idea of where he was that reigned in his impressive temper.

"Where's the nearest landmass from here?" He asked after several minutes had passed of the crew staring at him in trepidation.

"Shell Town, sir," One of them barked from within the crowd. "It's only a couple of hours of sailing from here."

"Right, then. That's where we're going." He said.

When the crew began to shift nervously, he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "For fuck's sake, what is now, dammit!"

"W-Well you see sir, the ship has taken damage from the Marines bombardment. We need time to fix it." The man next to him said.

Of course. Nothing was going to go right for him today, was it?

"How long," He growled in annoyance.

"A-At least a d-day or t-two."

"A day or two?" Grimmjow gave a deadpan stare.

"Y-Yes?" The man said hesitantly.

He strongly resisted the urge to drop his face into his hands.

"Right, here's what we're going to do." He gave a hard look to each of the crew members who swallowed nervously. "All of you get to work and get this floating piece of crap moving as fast as possible!"

"Yes, Captain!" The all shouted.

And that stopped his thought process cold.

Captain?

Like _hell_ he was taking charge of these weaklings! As far as he was concerned, he needed to find a way back to Las Noches as fast as possible so he could run Kurosaki through with his sword. Although…Captain Grimmjow did sound pretty badass.

"And you," He turned towards the man who was answering his questions. "You're going to explain to me _everything_ that's on this map. And I mean _everything_."

"Of course Captain!" The man saluted.

Two hours later, Grimmjow had a damn solid idea of how this new world ran and operated. Quite frankly, he was impressed. It wasn't too different from Hueco Mundo. If you took away the rampart murder and cannibalism that is.

A world of water in its near entirety; several small islands populated the four major oceans. Each named for the cardinal directions. Bisecting the world, in a longitudinal circle, was a single continent that supposedly rose several thousand meters into the sky called the red line.

Running along the equator, was the treacherous sea known as the Grand Line. The Grand Line was infamous for its near otherworldly properties such as weather changing to the extreme in a moment's notice and currents that constantly shifted and took hundreds of lives on a daily basis. The Grand line itself was divided by the Red Line. The first half called Paradise while the second half being the New World.

Paradise being the half with absolute absurdities that were manageable by those with exceptional skill and the New World being Hell itself and its denizens' monsters in every sense of the word. And that line, had opened up an entire new line of possible excitement for the Sexta Espada.

The World itself was divided between pirates and the World Government. As absurd as it sounded, baseless criminals had enough power to overturn and hold at bay entire armies and nations. The Yonko, aptly named, held authority over vast territories and uncountable armadas.

The Shichibukai were former pirates of exceptional strength that threw in their lot with the World Government for one reason or another. In this regard, they were similar to the Espada. Then, there was the Marines who deigned to keep order over the entire world. Citing justice and all that other wonderful crap. He already knew where he would fall in line in regards to them.

When he asked how humans obtained the power to singlehandedly change the world, he'd been told of the devil fruits. Mystical fruits that gave their devourer amazing powers in exchange for an appalling weakness against the sea.

Which explained how that strange brat managed to stretch his arms to such a ridiculous length. Speaking of which, where was the loud mouth and the little pink haired fucker that was with him?

As he gave voice to his mental question, the man, whose name he still hadn't bothered to learn said, "The cowards left the moment the Marines showed up, sir! They ran off with that thief of a wench!"

Not really knowing what he was talking about, Grimmjow decidedly ignored the part of pot meeting kettle.

"You wouldn't happen to have a compass would you, meatbag?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man didn't even blink in face of the insult and merely hollered over his shoulder. "Gibbons! Bring the Captain a compass!"

Not even a full second passed before another man, Gibbons presumably, stood to attention in front of him and held out a compass. Snatching it out of Gibbons' hand, Grimmjow pointed to a second map, detailing the East Blue.

"Where's the place we're heading to again?"

The man, not Gibbons, pointed to a small island on the map. "Shell Town, sir."

Looking up from the map, Grimmjow gazed out to sea and handed the compass over. "And which way would that be, according to this compass?"

"Err…North-East, Captain," Not Gibbons said a moment after consulting both map and compass.

Grimmjow nodded to himself and rolled up both the East Blue map and the world map before depositing them within the confines of his jacket and snatched the compass out of his hand.

Grimmjow then leapt swiftly onto the railing and ignored all the stares that he knew were directed at his back. He flipped the compass open and waited until it settled. Gazing out over the waters between North and East, he prepared to launch himself into the sky, however, he felt a strange twinge in his now existent gut.

Why the hell not?

He turned around with his signature maddening grin and bellowed out to the ship. "Listen up you fucktards!"

Every person on deck stopped dead in whatever they were doing and gave him their full attention.

"You will forever remember this as the day you _almost_ got slaughtered by Captain Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Now go fuck yourselves!"

He disappeared in the blue horizon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had an awesome plot and everything planned out for this story, along with half a dozen other potential stories on my hard drive, but with Do Me A Wrong, Oblivion and Med School, I just don't have the time.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Right so, Med-school is kicking my ass and with finals coming up, I don't have the time to finish the next chapter of DMAW anytime soon. Instead, I took the pre-written draft of this and spruced it up and decided to publish.**

 **Hope You Enjoy**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but there's a two hundred belli docking fee."

Grimmjow took one look at the smiling human. Then he grabbed him by the collar and heaved overhead. The resulting high pitched scream ended with a satisfying splash of sea water.

"Dumbass," he muttered.

It amazed him, really, the stupidity of humans. He _literally_ dropped out the fucking sky and the retard asked him to pay a docking fee…

He cast a glance and saw the sign reading, **'Welcome to Shell Town!'.** Nodding in satisfaction, Grimmjow realized he had managed to find the actual island which meant that the map he jacked from the pirates was accurate. He then noticed all the sailors moving about with heavy cargo.

Right, someone who's well-travelled would know where he could go about getting more information on this dimension.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked over to the nearest human who was heaving around large burlap sack on his shoulders.

"Oi, meatbag."

"Eh?" The grizzled man stopped in a huff. "What da ya want?"

"Where can I get some info on this damn place and places around it?"

"Huh? Well." The man rubbed his scruffy jaw before jabbing his thumb over towards town. "I'd suggest the tavern. There's always some locals who know the waters 'round here best. You don't look like no pirate so you might want to try the Marine base. Mind you, I heard these bunch are all hard asses and downright nasty."

"Hmph." He could deal with nasty. He could deal with a whole lot of nasty and shove it right back down all their throats.

Without thanking the man, Grimmjow turned around and went into town.

* * *

There were humans _everywhere_.

As a rule, once a Hollow evolved into a Menos it didn't go back into the Human World. Normal souls did not provide the necessary strength to evolve further nor did they stave off the possibility of devolving. And on that note, Grimmjow's stomach rumbled.

He blinked at that.

"You're fuckin kidding me," he muttered with eyes wide.

Arrancars did _not_ get hungry in the casual sense. There was a craving of souls, a _need_ to devour and grow stronger as Hollows, but that was instinctual to _all_ Hollows. And, while Arrancars could still eat, they no longer needed any form of nutrition. Their bodies having been stabilized.

Anything they did eat was quickly broken down in their bodies and transformed into spirit particles.

He ran an angry hand through his hair. Was there anything _else_ that had changed about him that he should be made aware?

"You!" He growled at a woman walking down the street with several grocery bags. For her part, the woman flinched and began to backpedal quickly.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where the hell is the tavern?"

"U-uhh…" She raised a shaking hand and Grimmjow followed the direction of her finger. Standing on the side was a small place called Food Foo.

Grimmjow eyed the place before quickly crossing the street and walking through the doors of the establishment. It was unusually quiet as he swiftly scanned the room and landed his eyes on a vaguely familiar straw hat and a horridly pink colored head.

' _Hang on, weren't those the two little fuckers from when I woke up a couple hours back?'_

He lifted a brow at the obvious tension of the room as the kid with the hat glared a blonde haired man sitting at the bar.

Grimmjow stared at the blonde with mild amazement. Honest to Soul King, the freaking human had _two_ chins. As in, his jaw literally split into two separate bumps. Unconsciously, he reached up and rubbed his own jaw in wonder.

He was filled with a sudden appreciation for his own dimension. The humans here were downright _ugly_.

"I was only joking!" the blonde haired freak said as he slapped his knee and laughed. "What kind of idiot would believe something like that!?"

"What?" The human with pink hair exclaimed. "How could you do something like that?! That's not how a true Marine should act!"

"Pfft! What a rude little kid you are. You'd best watch yourself or else you'll end up just like Roronoa!"

Deciding it was in his best interest to simply ignore everything, Grimmjow pushed it all to the side in entirety and sat down at the bar.

"Give me something to eat," he grunted at the woman behind the counter.

The obviously troubled woman turned towards him with an incredulous stare. One mimicked by every other meatbag in the bar, not that he actually cared.

"I-I'm sorry?" The woman said with a nervous smile, which quickly melted away as he sent her an unimpressed glare.

" _Food_. I'm fucking _hungry_."

"Of c-course! Right away, sir!"

He grunted as he popped up his elbow and leaned his cheek into his fist.

"Oh no! It's the guy that sent Captain Alvida flying!" He closed his eyes as the pre-pubescent high pitched squeak grated on his ears. He should have just killed everyone on that ship, but then again, he _was_ having a sort of major life crisis at the time.

"Huh? Oh right! Hey guy! This time definitely join my crew!"

"Never mind that you idiots!" _That_ was obviously the blonde and loudmouth dunce. "Who the hell does he think he is, ordering his food before me?! Hey! You blue haired trash!"

His eyes snapped open. ' _What did that little shit just call me?'_

"Don't you dare ignore _me_! Do you have any idea who I am?! I'm Helm-mmmfff!"

Grimmjow lashed out with his and gripped the human's face. Slowly turning towards the struggling idiot, he let out a vicious snarl from his chest that caused the barmaid to gasp and drop a few dishes.

" _You_." He emphasized by increasing the pressure from his fingers and causing the human to let out a muffled scream from behind his hand. "Are exactly three seconds from me snapping your worthless _neck_."

His struggling only increased in fervor and Grimmjow suddenly found himself at the endpoint of two long barrels.

"In the name of the Marines, drop him immediately! If you comply, we won't press further charges and let the matter drop."

He gave the two uniformed men a feral sound before tossing the blonde fop at them and barked out a laugh as they struggled to catch him while keeping their weapons trailed on him.

Seconds later, the loudmouth was pointing his finger at him while rubbing his swollen cheeks. "You'll wegwet whis! When my fwathaw fwinds ow abouw whis he'll thwow you in pwison!"

While the Marines carried out the bemoaning ass, Grimmjow turned back around to the barmaid and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"R-right! What would you like to have?" The barmaid fumbled her hands through her apron.

"Meat."

"You are _definitely_ joining my crew now!" Grimmjow nearly fell out of his barstool as the hat wearing kid practically shoved his face right into his. "So how bout it?"

His very prompt answer was a headbutt that sent the kid falling to the floor.

"Fuck off brat and let me eat."

"Ow! What the hell? That hurt!" The kid-what was his name…Luffy?-sat on the floor rubbing his forehead and the clear swelling beginning to form. Abruptly, the kid ceased his actions and looked up at him with a mixture of healthy fear and reverence.

Normally, Grimmjow was all in favor of people recognizing just how freaking great he was and being showered with the proper respect he deserved, but coming from this kid, for one reason or another, it made him apprehensive instead.

Luffy immediately jumped up and pointed at him accusingly. "You…you gave a headbutt of _love_!"

For the first time, in what must have been centuries, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was left openly gaping in silence. _'Headbut of…?'_

No! He didn't know and he didn't _want_ to know. What he _did_ know was that any further association between the two of them was going to irrevocably lower his own intelligence and give him a migraine for a _very_ long time.

"Look kid." Grimmjow gave Luffy a flat stare. "I don't like you. I don't _want_ to like you. Consider it a favor that I don't kill you on the spot. So take your little boyfriend and kindly fuck off."

"Here's your food," The barmaid said as the little pink shit exclaimed weakly in protest.

"Shishishishishishishi!" Making a very strange noise, Luffy rubbed his nose. "We'll be comrades one day, I know it!"

"Ah." Luffy's fell uncharacteristically serious and turned towards the woman working behind the counter, causing Grimmjow to give a curious expression as he idly plopped a piece of roasted meat into his mouth.

"Miss…" Luffy leaned in as his face morphed into what could only be described as deadly serious and the entire tavern went quiet, hoping to hear his words. "I want meat too."

Not knowing how to react to that, Grimmjow was even further shocked when every other patron present fell from their chair and onto the floor.

The hell was _that_?

"Luffy!" The small kid next to him cried. "We have to tell Zoro the truth."

"I completely forgot!" As the kid grabbed pink hair and ran out of the establishment, he threw a comment over his shoulder. "Save the food! I'll be back!"

"Right," he absently mumbled as he turned to his plate. Picking up a bone attached to a big chunk of meat, Grimmjow bit down with one blaring thought.

' _Idiots…I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

Five minutes later, Grimmjow finished his meal and began to pick his teeth with a knife he plucked from behind the counter.

The barmaid looked she wanted to protest the usage of her utensils as a makeshift toothpick, but she kept her silence regardless. The discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow and he smirked as he realized that maybe not every human here held the mental capacity of a rock.

"Hey there good-looking."

Then again, some people were dumber than rocks.

Grimmjow turned his head as a woman with long dark auburn hair slid down next to him and gave him a smile. She wore a shimmering elaborate dress that barely did enough to cover her skin. Not that he was one to talk with only a small jacket on his back. "I saw how you handled that ass Helmeppo. I admire a man who can take of himself."

She finished her sentence with a purr and traced a finger in a line down his chest. He raised a fine blue brow at her antics. The hell was this bitch on?

"Marika." The angry tone of the barmaid drew his attention. "I've told you before, I don't appreciate you handling your… _profession_ in my restaurant."

"Ririka, sweetheart." The woman getting all touchy with him (and wasn't that an invitation to break a few bones?) gave the fakest smile he'd ever seen. "Me being here only brings more men to your place. More men, equals more money for you. Besides."

She turned her smile towards him and, strangely enough, it oddly reminded him of the ones he dealt out back home. "You can't tell me you don't want to go a few rounds with him yourself."

The barmaid, Ririka he guessed, flushed a deep crimson and even let out a highly undignified 'eep.'

"That's-that's not true!" She shook her head though he couldn't help but notice she kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"If you say so, dear." Marika smirked even as something she said clicked in his head.

"Wait a minute. _You_ want to go a few rounds with me? _Me_? You think a small little thing like you can take me on?" Grimmjow set his head back and howled in laughter. "That's the richest thing I've ever heard!"

The sheer idea that a mere human could take him on was _ridiculous_. Didn't the dumb bitch realize he could tear her head off as easily as he could clap his hands?

"Oh baby." The red haired woman snaked both her arms around his and her voice dropped to a husk. "I can take _all_ of you. We could go _all night long_ and I'd _still_ come out on top. So how about it? Want to go to my place and have some fun?"

He gave her his trademark maniacal grin and growled out, "Bitch, I'm going to tear you apart!"

"Ohh, I _love_ it rough."

As they got up and he followed her out, someone in the background muttered. "That lucky son of a bitch."

* * *

 **3 Hours later**

"Holy _shit_ ," He muttered wide eyed as he lay naked 0on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Mmm." The red head slid her hand over his chest and wrapped it around his shoulder. "Damn straight. I've never had it given to me like _that_ before."

He blinked twice as he felt her lips pressed softly against the cheek no longer covered by his mask fragment.

' _What the_ hell _just happened?!'_

Well…he knew _what_ had happened. He just had fucking clue _how_. He had followed the woman into her house, fully intent on tearing her limb from limb. And as soon as she locked the door behind her, Grimmjow had halfway drawn Pantera from its sheath, fully expecting the woman to throw herself at him and attack.

And boy did she ever.

In one fluid motion, the red haired woman tore her dress off and flung herself at him. After that…well…it was one big haze and all Grimmjow could say was that he was infinitely grateful for his monstrous stamina and endurance.

Which left him wondering, since when did Hollows even _have_ a libido?

And on that note, he craned his neck forward, noting the bedsheet slowly rising between his legs. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed because the woman he was in bed with flashed him a smile that put some of the fiercest Hollows in Hueco Mundo to shame. "If you plan on sticking around for a few more days, I think I'm going to get addicted to you, baby."

Disturbingly enough, Grimmjow found himself sharing that sentiment.

She gave a throaty laugh and tore the sheets off of them. Not a minute later, her red hair was flying in all direction as she rode him in a brutal fashion.

"Holy _shit_."

* * *

Grimmjow decided the best thing to do was to take advantage of his sudden human-like composition and get drunk. _Really_ drunk. And after that, he'd find something to kill to cheer himself up. Preferably a lot of somethings.

He was currently having an existential crisis at the moment.

Hollows were human souls. Souls that were consumed by despair, hatred and all the other darker aspects of humanity. Menos were an amalgamation of such souls. Arrancar were Hollows that removed their masks in order to further powers in a false mimicry of Shinigami.

To be blunt, Grimmjow was a fucked up individual no matter how he was looked at. He knew that. He _embraced_ that. Every single part of him loved the endless strife and conflict of Hueco Mundo.

There was nothing in the world that compared to the rendering of flesh with a flash of his teeth. Nothing more musical than the sound of bone crunching beneath his foot. Nothing more cathartic then sinking his steel through sinew and watching blood arc through the sky.

Being a Hollow meant being primal, savage and utterly _ruthless_.

And, evidently, it also meant being a virgin.

 _Him_.

 _Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez._ The freaking Sexta Espada and all around badass…was a _virgin_ for the last few centuries. It was official.

Somehow, somewhere, he managed to piss off the Soul King and that A-grade asshole was screwing around with his life now.

All of a sudden, he found himself having a reason for actually supporting Aizen's shitty plan to take out the Soul King. If anything, Grimmjow would get to the royal bastard before the traitorous Shinigami and run him through with Pantera.

"Watch out!"

Grimmjow blinked as something rushed past his nose and crashed cleanly through a nearby wall.

He took a look around and found several Marine soldiers standing around along with the Luffy kid. Barely upright just a little way's off, was a sickly thin looking man with three swords. One in each hand and one in his mouth. Huh…to each their own he supposed.

Casting a distracted glance around, he realized that in his musings, he had wandered away from town and ended up at the Marine base. An enormous winding tower of dark grey stone that stood daunting and broad.

"Hey blue hair! Over here!" Luffy waved over at him.

"Great," Grimmjow sighed. "Just what I need…actually, heads flying around sounds about right."

Cracking his knuckles, he caught a flash of silver in his peripheral vision and automatically, his hand whipped forward. A massive axe blade stopped inches from his face and screamed against his fingers in a shower of angry and fiery sparks.

He reached out and grabbed the weapon and heaved the thing overhead. Fully intending to send the weapon flying, he was surprised by the unexpected weight that rose over his head and smashed into the ground several paces ahead of him.

He hair flailed over his eyes as a cloud of dust ripped around the downed figure and obscured whoever he had just thrown.

He interestedly watched the silhouette slowly stand amidst the obscuring debris and took notice of the weapon being raised high. With a loud cry and heavy swing, the figure blew all the dust away, allowing Grimmjow to finally see his attacker.

And Aizen's pansy dick did he ever wish he hadn't.

"Why the _fuck_ are all of you humans so damned _ugly_?"

"What the _hell_ did you just call me?" Snarled the man.

"Wonderful," Grimmjow said as his face twisted viciously. "Bad enough you're as big and twice as ugly as him, now you're telling me you're just as dumb as Yammy too."

The human who stood before him was certainly as large as dumbest of all Arrancar and even had the same tanned skin coloration. His right arm was entirely deformed, having been turned into some form of an axe like weapon. His lower jaw, strangely enough, had been covered with some bizarre iron mandible.

"I am Captain Axe-Hand Morgan of the _Marines_!" The man roared. "And you, citizen, will be summarily executed!"

"Congrats." The Sexta Espada's lips parted as he bared his teeth. "You've just volunteered to be my punching bag and fuck the world cuz I _really_ need to blow some steam right now."

Before anyone could say anything further, Grimmjow disappeared in a blue blur and he dug his fist deep into the giant man's solar plexus.

Morgan was lifted off his feet and the iron jaw fell wide open as blood flew out of his mouth in globs mixed with saliva. Grimmjow jumped high off the ground and twisted his body in midair so that he was completely upside down. With a shift of gravity towards his hips, he sent a kick at the back of the Marine's head.

The impact causing a small boom of sound and sent Morgan hurtling skyward. With warped laughter, Grimmjow blurred once more and appeared right above Morgan who was rocketing right for a cloud.

Hierro enhanced fist shattered the Marine Captain's metallic brace and sent him plunging right towards the Marine base. Morgan violently collided with the edifice at an angle and promptly exited from the other side and skidded through the earth on the other side.

Grimmjow landed on the ground and sent an appraising glance at the line of dirt Morgan's landing had kicked up.

Completely oblivious to the numerous look of sheer astonishment, the Arrancar howled in mad laughter. "Fuck! I _love_ therapy!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: This whole story is for shits and giggles so there are somethings that won't make sense. Such as Grimmjow finding the sudden need to eat or, in later chapters, the animal need to pee and shit.  
**

 **He won't join Luffy's crew if you're wondering. I'm planning on him running around and screwing everyone over. Few things I'd like to clarify; Hollow's hierro is equivalent to Armament Haki. Pesquisa is the equivalent of Observation Haki. Powerful spiritual pressure will be Conqueror's Haki. You know, to bridge the two universes a little.**

 **If you have ideas you'd like to share or saw a mistake somewhere, feel free to PM or leave it in a review.**

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**

 **NEX is out**


End file.
